Talk:Ethereal weapon
The organization of this section seriously needs rethinking, given that: # The article for "Swords" should talk about swords in general, not just ethereal ones. Same goes for the other weapon types. # Individual weapons should be given their own articles. # The pages, if continued in this manner, would be overly large, given that there are well over 100 ethereal weapons of each type. My suggestion is that this page be reserved for general information about ethereal weapons, including lists of ethereal weapons by type (whether those lists should be separate pages or not remains to be seen). The lists should just be lists, with links to individual pages for each weapon, following the same format that has been used for other weapons. -ClockworkPunk 15:22, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) :That's a good point. I'll do that real quick with the Axes Section. Let me know if it's acceptable. --Phabin 19:23, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Looks fine to me. That should help keep the lists maintainable and organized. I'm still not satisfied with how the infobox looks, but that's a separate issue that should be discussed on the template talk page. -ClockworkPunk 01:38, 30 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::I'm too tired tonight to do it, and i've got a busy day tommorrow, so probably saturday I can clean up the other weapon sections in a similar manner as the Axes one. Also submitted a template design for the item box, you can let me know what you think on the template talk page. --Phabin 03:03, 30 Sep 2005 (UTC) Maybe we could add separate sections for ethereal weapons, for example: "Category: Ethereal Axe." Since ethereal weapons are somewhat different from standard weapons in the way that they're not craftable or part of sets. : We currently do not list ethereal weapons at all. There are more than 3500 of them, and we have enough work handling the ~600 normal ones. Besides, it would be mostly useless information, since you wouldn't be able to obtain a given ethereal weapon even if you decided you wanted it. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 11:33, 2 July 2006 (UTC) Does anyone know what the chance is of restoring durability? Does it go up as the carver/smith level goes up? (comment from article): I found that a higher wisdom and crafting level contribute to a higher repair. (not actually going above the max repair, just helps get the max). "If not, the weapon is destroyed." After the big maging update is this still the case? My understanding (although I have no experience with it) is that not even ethereal weapons are destroyed, they just have the stats reduced by 10%. Anybody have actual experience with this? ChiKenMc3j21:48, 29 January 2007 (UTC) i have also found that the stats are simply reduced, or in the case of my staves, nothing as they have no stats. i am unsure, but i do not think it was affected by the maging update as it isnt technically maging, just normal carving. YOUR WEAPON HAS DISITIGRATED IN YOUR HANDS!! Everytime this happens I get stuck in battle. I can't move and the monsters don't do anything. I can't surrender and I have to log out. Is this a bug or just something to make me be more careful with my weapons? :Seems like a serious bug, you should send a tkt to amakna --Cizagna (Talk) 17:49, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Higher drop rate in Incarnam? My character in Incarnam seems to get a lot more ethereal weapons than my other, ex-incarnam character. I couldn't find anything about it on this page, so is it just me, or do they have a higher drop rate in incarnam? And if so, is it actually worth mentioning on the page? 88.107.107.65 06:33, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Prospecting Lock of Ethereals I seriously think that Ethereal Weapons require 103 prospecting drop for them. Cuz Boone Set gives 103, and it is droppable. With a gobball set, you never drop these. I get them all the time with my gobball set 88.107.73.98 17:59, 15 September 2007 (UTC) I get them all the time full stop. I have dropped swords, staffs, axes, hammers, with ordinary prospecting, (i.e., f2p). I normally get them solo, especially from things without normal drops, such as Stellia Blutzell. AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 05:47, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Drops While facing Lousy Pigs I received two ethereal weapons of the same type from two different fights, also while doing the skeleton dungeon I also saw two different characters get the same ethereal weapon from the same fight. To me this indicates that certain ethereal weapons are only dropped from certain monsters. ::There are 3500+ ethereal weapons. Good luck if you want to keep track of them, but we will avoid it here on this wikia. ;) --Lirielle 17:44, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, I merely meant to say that I felt that certain ethereals were only dropped from certain monsters. I did not mean to say that I wanted to keep a log of them. If this has already been written in the wiki then I apologize for this to. Complete list ethereal weapon with stats!! :Moved from article http://community.dofus.com/mmorpg-game/objects/popup/3774-.html - use this link and change last 4digits to take a look on whole ethereal weap. with stats. As of 2008-03-27 community site update, this link is no longer valid. :Link is still valid but certain rules that where overseen are now implemented --Cizagna (Talk) 16:05, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :: Hey Ciz, I think it would be advantageous to have a page on the wiki where we had all of these weapons listed. Could we get that set up? - MrMunchie ( Talk / Admin ) 23:15, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::I think its a good idea, to at least let people add stats the the list and make it somewhat useful, right now its just sitting there doing nothing, it should also be promoted on the main page to add stats when you drop one. - Naso 23:47, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I have been thinking to add them to the wiki as the other weapons with their own page, but they are so many, weapon template still needs a bit more evolution to do other stuff, once its done it will be add to the wiki since stats can be obtain from community web page, thought many ethereal weapons they are more likely abuse by magus profession so they have insane stats like the meloro daggers with 200 int but they will be still manage in separate pages so they dont get mix with normal crafting items because that will produce DPL error since we may reach limits --Cizagna (Talk) 17:20, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Selling Ethereal weapons I can't sell some of my ethereal weapons to npcs. Maybe this has something to do with the level of the weapon? The current durability or maybe I cant sell those I bought from merchants? Does anyone know anything about that? (talk) 05:38, November 6, 2012 (UTC) : I noticed it too and I know a solution: you need to have the kamas you sell for, for example: you wanna sell an ethereal weapon for 10kk so you need to have 10kk to sell it, the same goes with dofuses. It happened with the recent update but the changelogs doesn't say anything about it. Gravestorm (talk) 13:38, November 6, 2012 (UTC)